


Value

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dead Man's Circle, Gen, Omega Discrimination, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Viktor's a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Viktor doesn't give a crap about omegas, but a certain omega says something about him otherwise. AU.





	Value

x0x

Viktor disliked omegas. They were just like guns—too loud, too hard to handle, too hot to the touch— pathetic. Even something discriminated as Betas could outlast them even longer. 

“I value you, though.” Yuuri—an omega to his unresponsive alpha—told him. He stood up from the wall he was backed against, walking over to him. He snaked his arm around Viktor’s as if saving him from falling down. 

Viktor gritted his teeth, tearing his arm away from the omega’s grasp. 

“Then you should say it like you mean it, knowing your ignorant whore-status.” Viktor spat at him, his cool blue eyes burning with red anger. 

Yuuri tightened his eyes. “You’re ignorant of us omegas just as. Would it kill you to be just a little pragmatic?” 

“I’d kill to see your head on a pike, if that’s what it takes,” Viktor hissed at him, pulling out several throwing knives, them sitting between his fingers. 

x0x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loooved.


End file.
